wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Capricorn
Created by kitty, adopted by Seavi Appearance Capricorn is a female SeaWing/Ram recombinant, and mainly resembles a SeaWing. She is a deep cobalt-blue, with black fins, webbing, and wing membranes. Her horns are grey, and one set is shaped just like a regular SeaWin's horns, while the other pair curl forward just like a ram's horns. The scales on the top of her head are a faded black and much harder than normal scales and are made out of tough bone, so she can ram things without hurting her head. Her underscales are ivory, and her claws and wingclaws are the same grey as her horns. Her stripes are a deep ocean-blue and let out a faint regular ocean-blue light, but she has twice as many as a normal SeaWing does, but they are all smaller. She cannot control these at will, and only light up when she is expirienceing extreme emotions, which can be harmful in certain situations. She has no light-up stripes on her underscales or on her fins or wing membranes, and also lacks the spiral patterns found on the underside of a SeaWing’s wings. The fins on her head are large, and she also has frill-like fins on the side of her face. She still has gills and a powerful tail, however the tail is shorter and has a large fin on the end, and she has no front talons, only hooves. These hooves are the same color as the bone that is on top of her forehead, and strong and sharp. There are also fins on her elbows and behind her knees, and are the same color as the other fins. She has a thick build, meant less for swimming through the water and more for land. She is faster on land than she is in water, despite being part SeaWing. She is strong, and has a lasting endurance. Her gills are also smaller than normal, which makes it harder for her to breath underwater in deep areas, or when the water is lacking in oxygen. She can still see in the dark. She also has a small layer of blue-black fur covering her neck aside from her fins, and it comes out from the scales underneath, giving the impression her neck is the most vurnable area. Behavior Capricorn is like a pack animal, always wanting to be part of the group. Most importantly, she likes being the leader, and is a strong fighter, both physically and mentally. She likes being on top and leading the pack, so the scientists controlling her did upset her, which caused her to riot with the other scienceborns she exercised with, and break out. If she isn’t the leader, she will fight to be, even if the opponent can clearly outmatch her. She is also smart and witty, and when she can’t win physically, she will try to win with tricks and her wit. She can be overly persistent and stubborn, and it can be hard for her to change her mind once she makes a decision. This has resulted in things going wrong, but also help the group recover and fight again with her persistence. Despite being the leader and liking to make her own discussion for the group, she cares about them deeply, and always would charge into battle or harm’s way head on (literally) to defend them. When separated from her group for awhile, she can become stressed. Abilities She is a strong fighter, using her head and horns to attack a dragon, and may also use her sharp front hooves. She usually charges at a dragon’s chest or head, to either knock the wind out of them or knock them out to gain an opportunity to attack and stab with her hooves, or rip them apart with her teeth. If you were to grab her horns, it would be easy to strike a blow and win a fight against her, as she almost always charges and uses her head and horns to do damage. She cannot swim real well, but being half SeaWing, can still breath underwater somewhat and see in the dark. She can run and fly faster than she can swim, but still can go insane like Gill if kept from water for too long. Her stripes only light up when she is feeling extreme emotions (ex. if she lost a friend, the heavy grief she would be feeling would light up her stripes.) She cannot control this, so she tries her best to conceal her emotions, but usually fails. She is really easy to read, as she is very expressive with her body language and facial expressions, so it isn’t hard to tell how she’s feeling. History In an attempt to make a enetically engineered army of dragons that could fight on both land and sea, Capricorn, or C47R1C0R9, was made in the Warborn lab. Seeing that she didn’t have front claws, couldn’t control her light-up stripes, and was a slow swimmer worried them, but they kept her, as she still showed promise. They ended up keeping her due to her tough, controlling, and violent tendencies, they hoped to have a loyal general to them who could lead and assert a troop of Warborns. However, this aggressive and leader characteristic occasionally turned against the scientists, as she would attack a scientist if they beat her. However, when threatened to be replaced, Capricorn went silent. She had seen how easy it had been to replace a misbehaving Warborn, just kill the original, and suddenly a new replacement was there the very next day. At the time, she only understood basic commands and how the scientists felt towards her based off of body language or expresssions. She was placed with a group of other Warborns to train and exercise with, and she quickly strive to become the best out of them, and not just physically, but also the dragon language. She learned how to identify questions and respond to them, and figured out words based on clues given. She then figured out how to speak, and how to ask questions or say statements. She learned that yelling or raising your voice often expressed anger, or to get attention, while whispering was something you could say to yourself, or pass along a secret to a partner. Along with words, she also began to learn emotions, how they’re expressed, and what they mean. She eventually began to feel emotions over time of learning and mimicking them. She passed on these teachings to her group when she could. She also learned that the scientists hated it when you tried to speak or express any other emotion other than anger. She began trying to cover up these emotions, but they were strong, and there were a couple times when she would express an emotion, and get punished. The scientists became worried that she was becoming as smart as them, and heard some talks of replacing her. So she helped plan an escape with her group, and bust out. Wip Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters